Jealous?
by sharingstories2
Summary: Joaquin thought he was jealous, maybe he loved her to much to be jealous.
1. Chapter 1

Joaquin wasn't so sure why he felt frustration, he knew that Maria would never cheat on Manolo but that didn't change the fact that all the boys flirting with her. He had accepted, as had Manolo that Maria was beautiful and as such would have many admirers, however she was a married woman. Joaquin knew Manolo and Maria's marriage wasn't normal, she was as independent in the marriage more than she was out of it and Manolo, and well he loved her to death. Literally. However he couldn't help but understand why his best friend had not come back to the bar. Manolo had left to help an elderly woman get home safely but he should've been back hours ago and Maria had yet to notice she is one husband short.

The woman in question sauntered over to the table and glanced her eyes around the bar.  
"Where's Manolo, he should be back by now" she said. Joaquin scoffed and sipped his drink  
"Maybe he went home." Maria looked up at the tone in his voice, he sounded annoyed.  
"Why would he do that?" she asked curiously. Joaquin knocked back the rest of his glass before placing the now empty glass down.  
"Maybe he got sick of the endless stream of guys flirting with you." Joaquin suggested, Maria looked confused  
"He'd come back though" Joaquin stood up and sighed.  
"I guess we'll have to find him to find out." Maria nodded resolutely and followed her friend out the bar.

When they found the old woman she said he wandered into town, apparently some children were lost and he had taken them home, Maria sighed. She thanked the woman and followed Joaquin into town. There they found the children in question  
"Olla children, we were wondering if you had seen Manolo?" Joaquin asked. The children nodded vigorously.  
"Yes sir, he took us home before following three people with instruments into the bar just a little further up the road" Joaquin turned to walk up the path whilst Maria gave the children her thanks.

When they entered the bar they found everyone dancing on and off the tables, clapping to the band. Front and centre was _Manolo_ , singing for everyone.

 _Oh Maria  
Hair as black as the night sky  
Oh Maria  
I ask myself why  
How I was so lucky to have you love me  
I shall not lie  
Oh Maria  
Oh how I love you_

The song died out and Manolo met Maria's eyes before jumping of the stage and walking over.  
"I'm sorry, I was coming straight back I swear!" he promised. Maria smiled and kissed him  
"Thank you" she smiled. Then she turned to Joaquin who had the decency to look sheepish.  
"Erm that was beautiful Manolo" the man in question was about to answer before he was called up again.  
"You know I take back what I said, that boy loves you too much to get jealous" Maria exhaled happily.  
"Yeah, yeah he does."


	2. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
